


melancholy kaleidoscope

by snowygallifrey



Series: Nosh Week 2020 [1]
Category: Josh Beauchamp, Noah Urrea, Now United
Genre: Based on an All Time Low Song, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, STREAM WAKE UP SUNSHINE BY ALL TIME LOW BYE, THEY SLOW THEY DUMBBBBB, btw this is in portguese, eae manos é em portugues, nosh week 2020, nosh week 2020 day 1, oh my god and they were roomates, they say write what you want to read AND THE WORLD NEEDS FLUFF, they share a bed cause im a basic bitch
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowygallifrey/pseuds/snowygallifrey
Summary: Casar com seu melhor amigo por conta do convênio não seria uma má ideia, certo? Pelo menos era isso que noah pensava enquanto aceitava o pedido. Ele estava errado.ou:Onde Noah e Josh se casam pelo plano do convênio e acabam revelando algumas verdades.
Relationships: Noah Urrea / Josh Beauchamp, Nosh Beaurrea
Series: Nosh Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721353
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	melancholy kaleidoscope

Noah nunca foi a melhor pessoa em relacionamentos, se teve 2 rolos longos o suficiente para serem considerado ‘namoros’ já é um exagero – mal conseguia lembrar seus nomes ou detalhes essências. Não é como se fosse contra amores e afins, ele apenas não sentia vontade de passar por aquilo com qualquer um que aparecesse ao seu redor.

Em sua mente, valia muito mais à pena passar seus dias com seus amigos ou apenas arrumando seus próprios interesses. Gostava de ver seu melhor amigo, Josh Beauchamp, quando o mesmo estava dançando, livre, e aquela sim era a visão que poderia passar horas observando – não precisava de um relacionamento para tomar ainda mais seu tempo.

Ele e Josh eram inseparáveis desde que se conheciam por gente, na verdade, até mesmo antes disso. Haviam se conhecido poucas horas depois de seus nascimentos, tendo apenas 2 horas e 17 minutos tornando Beauchamp o mais velho, e desde então suas mães, que dividiram um quarto naquele magnífico dia, decidiram que os dois precisavam ser amigos.

E suas vontades eram ordens: não havia um dia em que não estavam juntos de uma forma ou outra, em que não se viam pelo menos uma vez. Era sempre _Noah &Josh_, _Josh &Noah_, a dupla inseparável que todos da cidade pareciam conhecer justamente por aquele fator: nada conseguia os separar. Exatamente por conta daquilo tudo, Noah preferia estar na companhia de seu fiel melhor amigo do que qualquer namorado.

Claro, haviam tido desentendimentos entre os dois algumas vezes, como a vez em que Josh invadiu o quarto de Noah pela noite e o encontrou aos beijos com um dos garotos que andavam em seu grupo de amigos – a briga não aconteceu pelo fato de Urrea ser gay, e sim por ter invadido sua privacidade daquela maneira. Não é como se aquela discussão tivesse durado muito tempo, horas depois já estavam deitados em sua cama, abraçado e assistindo algum filme da Disney qualquer.

O ponto principal era o de que Noah não conseguia se desgrudar de Josh e não é como se realmente quisesse o fazer – que mal faria ficar perto de uma das únicas pessoas que conseguiam o deixar bem? Josh havia ficado ao seu lado durante todas as crises, todas as noites em claro, todos os dias em que a vida parecia ruim demais para continuar, e muitas vezes o loiro foi sua única razão para continuar aqui, então não se desculpava por querer o ter por perto sempre.

E Josh aparentemente sentia o mesmo, ou não teria aceitado ter se mudado para um apartamento com Noah após o Ensino Médio.

Agora, 23 anos depois daquele 31 de março que suas mães haviam os juntado, Noah e Josh moravam em um apartamento pequeno em um bairro classe média baixa na Califórnia, próximo o suficiente das linhas de trem, mas não o suficiente para que o aluguel seja exagerado. Eles estavam ali, sempre se encontrando no começo ou no fim do dia, passando os fins de semanas juntos, jogados no sofá da sala enquanto assistiam filmes na Netflix pirateada ou liam livros emprestados da biblioteca próxima ao trabalho de Beauchamp.

E aquele era um desses dias. Havia acabado de chegar de sua consulta com a psicóloga e logo encontrou Josh deitado em um dos sofás, olhos vidrados na televisão, onde A Nova Onda do Imperador começava. Noah sorriu, dando dois tapas no braço do loiro para que se ajeitasse, logo deitando ao seu lado, de costas para a televisão, seus braços rodeando o corpo do outro. 

“O que vamos jantar?”, perguntou, suas palavras saindo abafadas contra a camiseta de Josh, seus olhos fechando lentamente pelo sono que sentia quase sempre. As mãos do loiro correram a passear por seus cabelos, como um costume entre os dois: estarem deitados assim, acariciando um ao outro.

“Vou fazer a receita nova de macarrão que minha mãe me mandou.”, sorriu, deixando um pequeno beijo no topo da cabeça de Noah, voltando sua atenção para o desenho que passava na televisão, “Como foi hoje?”.

“Yonta me disse que o máximo que ela consegue são os genéricos, só isso.”, resmungou, percebendo que estava provavelmente mais decepcionado do que havia aparentado antes, respirando fundo até conseguir sentir o cheiro adocicado de Josh, “Eu não consigo continuar pagando duzentos dólares em remédio por mês.”.

“Os genéricos te deixam mais ansioso, não é?”, respondeu, continuando a fazer carinho nos pequenos cachos de Noah, não realmente prestando atenção no filme apesar de encarar a tela. Urrea concordou levemente, quase caindo no sono ali mesmo, nos braços do loiro, “Bem... eu tenho uma ideia.”.

Noah não confiava no tom que aquelas palavras haviam saído.

Nada bom acontecia quando Josh falava ter uma ideia usando aquele tom. Aquele tom havia sido responsável por uma prisão, um pequeno incêndio na cozinha da mãe de Josh, a parede quebrada que dividia o quarto do loiro do resto da casa, a perda de metade de seu sapato favorito e uma caça fanática por uma lontra de roupinha no meio do parque principal da cidade. Nada bom vinha de Beauchamp tendo uma ideia.

“Eu tenho um bom convênio...”, começou, mordendo seu lábio com força, levemente inseguro com quais seriam suas próximas palavras. Noah estava certo, aquela seria uma péssima ideia, “Eu chequei esses dias e ele cobre o seu remédio no plano matrimonial.”.

Ele não disse mais nada por alguns segundos, quase como se estivesse esperando por uma reação de Noah, que não havia acontecido já que o mesmo estava muito perdido tentando entender se Josh estava realmente pensando em fazer aquilo.

“Deveríamos nos casar.”.

II

“Eu não estou vendo um problema nisso, Noah.”.

Shivani sorria abertamente, alguns fios de seus cabelos escuros caindo na frente de seus olhos, continuando a beber de seu copo descartável como se fosse uma taça de vinho chique e estivessem em algum bar caro ao invés da cafeteria do estúdio em que trabalhavam. VNM Records era uma das melhores gravadoras de Los Angeles e era onde ambos estavam no momento, esperando até o horário da reunião com um mais novo músico na procura de um contrato.

Ter conhecido a maioria de seus amigos quando ainda era jovem deixa pouco espaço para conversas como a que estavam tendo no momento. Todo mundo que considerava de seu grupo de amigos também eram amigos de Josh, dado que cresceram juntos, e para Noah era essencial ter pelo menos uma amizade fora, para que pudesse contar as coisas que não se sentia confortável discutindo com os outros. Shivani era aquela amizade.

Haviam se conhecido na semana em que Noah foi contratado para editar o álbum CNDERBLCK GRDN da banda BlackBoom Noise, quando Shivani percebeu o pequeno garoto andando perdido pelos corredores e decidiu ajudar. Acabou que a indiana era a agente de tal banda, e uma grande amizade surgiu – principalmente quando descobriram que pertenciam ambos a mesma casa de Harry Potter, a lufa-lufa.

Era uma de suas melhores amigas e Noah não poderia discordar disso, mas no momento queria estrangular a garota.

“Vocês estão quase casados a muito tempo, quando te conheci eu jurava que vocês estavam juntos.”, deu de ombros, um sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto enquanto falava, sabendo que nada daquilo estava realmente ajudando Noah a se sentir melhor sobre a situação, “Não mente pra mim, querido, eu sei que pelo menos um crush você já sentiu por ele, ‘tá escrito no seu rosto e sou boa em ler pessoas.”.

Noah suspirou, passando as mãos lentamente por seus cabelos que estavam começando a ficar longos, “Um crush não significa nada. É normal para garotos gays terem pequenas paixões pelos melhores amigos na adolescência, não quer dizer que eu devo pegar e me casar com ele na primeira chance que eu tenho.”.

“Significa literalmente isso, Noah! Vocês são a definição de _relationship goals_.”, dramatizou, dando mais um gole em sua água, o copo ficando manchado com a marca de seu batom escuro, “Você sabe que gostaria de ser mais do que um amigos para Josh, e essa é a sua chance, não vejo como sair perdendo dessa discussão. Você ganha seus remédios e de quebra um casamento, sem complicações, já se conhecem faz uma vida, já moram juntos, não tem erros. É só contar o que sente.”.

“Eu não sinto nada pelo Josh.”, repetiu, apesar dele mesmo não acreditar naquelas palavras, muito menos Shivani. Suspirou, voltando a encarar a mesa em vergonha, “Talvez, apenas talvez, existam alguns sentimentos não resolvidos, e é exatamente por isso que me casar com ele seria uma péssima ideia!”.

“Ele provavelmente sente o mesmo!”, Shivani disse animada, balançando a mesa com seus braços e assustando Noah, “Você tem a chance de viver o romance de filmes que todos desejam, não jogue a ideia no lixo tão rápido.”.

A ideia não era de toda horrível – gostava da ideia de ser o marido de Josh, por mais estranho que aquilo soasse. Mesmo se não contasse para o loiro o que realmente sentia pelo mesmo, nada mudaria além de serem casados... e se algum dia surgir a oportunidade e a coragem de contar para ele que talvez sente algo além de amizade, não será uma ideia tão absurda.

“Eu vou pensar, Shiv, vou pensar.”, respondeu por fim, não sabendo como pensaria sobre o assunto sem surtar completamente, iria entrar em combustão a qualquer momento, “Apenas... preciso de um tempo para decidir.”.

Shivani pulava animada, dando pequenos esguichos que deveriam ser completamente antiprofissionais para onde estavam no momento, ela apenas não se importava com os olhares tortos, estava feliz demais – seu melhor amigo iria casar, afinal, não existe nada melhor no mundo. Nunca pensou que veria Noah se casando, principalmente quando o garoto odiava qualquer tipo de afeto que não vinha de Josh e nunca realmente se interessou por outras pessoas. Fazia mais do que sentido que seu marido veria a ser Josh Beauchamp.

“Eu escolho seu terno.”.

III

“Eu aceito.”.

Josh estava deitado no meio do corredor, por aparentemente razão nenhuma além de tédio completo, parecendo focado de forma estranha nos detalhes de sujeira no teto branco que nenhum dos dois tinha paciência para limpar, o que provavelmente deveria fazer agora que suas horas no trabalho foram reduzidas. Mesmo assim, preferia ficar jogado pela casa, reclamando da falta do que fazer enquanto a pilha de afazeres crescia atrás de seu corpo.

“O quê?”, perguntou confuso, ainda não se levantando do chão. Noah suspirou, se jogando ao lado do garoto no chão e deixando um rápido e insignificante selinho em seus lábios, algo que não era incomum entre os dois.

Para qualquer um que visse a cena, talvez deveria ser completamente estranho, dois melhores amigos dando selinhos sem significar nada, mas após 23 anos de amizade, nada era realmente anormal. Aquilo havia começado no segundo ano do Ensino Médio, quando Josh e sua amiga Any discutiam várias vezes sobre masculinidade tóxica, o que levou o loiro a dar beijos em todos os seus amigos homens como prova de que não era incapaz de mostrar seus sentimentos e que não sentia vergonha de demonstrar afeição com seus amigos. Obviamente, os outros amigos homens ficaram desconfortável e aquilo nunca aconteceu novamente, mas Noah e Josh ficaram acostumados a se cumprimentar com pequenos selinhos ou mostras de afeição.

Talvez aquilo era perigoso para os sentimentos não resolvidos de Noah.

“O pedido de casamento anteontem. Eu aceito.”, repetiu. Estava deitado com a barriga virada para o chão, um de seus braços rodeando a cintura de Josh enquanto falava, seu rosto virado para o encarar, observando com leveza as pequenas mudanças de feição que o mesmo fazia.

“Pensei que você não queria.”, Josh falou simplesmente, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto que tentava lutar contra, o que claramente havia falhado. Noah revirou os olhos, resmungando algumas palavras, contrariando o que o outro havia dito, “Você ficou me encarando sem piscar pelo que pareceu horas, correu para seu quarto, se trancou e não saiu até precisar ir para o trabalho e não mencionou nada quando me viu ontem.”.

“Isso era obviamente eu dizendo que estava pensando.”, resmungou, ouvindo a risada de Josh ecoando alta pelo apartamento.

“Claro, eu não sei como fiquei confuso.”.

O silêncio continuou no apartamento por alguns segundos, os dois apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro como faziam todos os dias, Noah rezando para que nenhuma formiga subisse em seu corpo – tinha pavor de insetos e qualquer bicho pequeno o suficiente para entrar em seu ouvido. Josh, ao contrário, continuava pensando no que havia dito e qual havia sido sua resposta, era estranho ao mesmo tempo que parecia algo comum, algo que faziam sempre.

“Então...”, Noah começou, a última vogal se prorrogando em seus lábios, observando como os cílios de Josh eram longos e definidos, “Casados?”.

Josh concordou levemente, seus dedos correndo para segurar a mão de Noah em sua cintura, “Eu conversei com meu chefe hoje e ele me deu os papéis que devemos assinar, demora cerca de duas semanas para conseguirem enviar tudo para o convênio. Eu liguei para o cartório e temos que agendar uma data para a cerimônia e eles providenciam quase tudo, até mesmo uma testemunha se não tivermos a nossa própria.”.

Noah o encarou. Às vezes, Noah esquecia que Josh era um adulto com um trabalho e completamente capaz de ser organizado com sua própria vida.

“Eu também falei com o RH e eles disseram que assim que tivermos nosso certificado de casamento eles podem começar a papelada para te incluir no meu convênio, o que deve ficar pronto até o fim do mês.”, fez umas contas mentalmente, Noah reparando em como suas sobrancelhas desciam e subiam enquanto falava, “Você tem o suficiente para durar até lá, certo? E se não tiver, podemos pedir para Yonta te passar a receita e dividimos o valor, pelo menos até te adicionarem no meu plano.”.

Palavras haviam desaparecido da mente de Noah, era como se nenhuma delas realmente existissem em seu mundo naquele momento. Josh tinha um sorriso em seu rosto, como o esperado, e logo se virou para encarar o moreno.

“Você fez isso tudo?”, disse com dificuldade, parecendo lutar para que as palavras saíssem de forma correta. Josh deu de ombros, acariciando os dedos de Noah com cuidado, “Mas você achava que eu tinha dito não.”.

“Apenas por precaução.”, ergueu as sobrancelhas mais uma vez, sorrindo abertamente na direção de Noah, como se soubesse que aquilo iria o irritar, “Aliás, eu sabia que você estava pensando sobre isso.”.

IV

Noah odiava pesadelos, principalmente quando eles apareciam durante os dias onde praticamente tudo havia ocorrido bem, mas lá estava ele, em sua própria cama, sentindo seu coração batendo acelerado dentro de seu peito como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona. Era sempre assim, da mesma maneira.

Normalmente, seus pesadelos sempre envolviam seu pai biológico, aquele que o abandonou poucos anos após seu nascimento e não fez nada além de o causar dor, sofrimento e uma depressão que precisava carregar como um fardo em suas costas. Conseguia ver seu rosto certinho, o encarando como sempre fazia, o cheiro forte de bebida, e os xingamentos saindo por seus lábios, mudando de acordo com o que vivia no momento.

Durante a primeira parte de sua adolescência, seu pai o xingava por ser gay, por ser afeminado, por não conseguir ser como os outros garotos, por não conseguir ser o filho que ele sempre quis, e que essa era a razão para ter o abandonado. Nos últimos anos de seu Ensino Médio, seu pai o dizia que nunca seria o suficiente para ser amado e que não merecia a atenção que estava recebendo por entrar em uma faculdade de renome quando claramente não servia para nada e nunca serviria – aqueles pesadelos custaram uma boa parte de sua saúde mental e levou a quase ser internado diversas vezes. Após ter se mudado para o apartamento com Josh e começado a trabalhar em um lugar na qual se sentia relativamente bem, os pesadelos pararam, mas aqui estavam eles, o atormentando novamente.

Sempre que algo parecia fixo em sua vida, seu pai aparecia para o puxar para baixo.

Sentiu as lágrimas surgindo em seu rosto, como uma ordem – era sempre assim, da mesma forma. Ele teria apenas que as engolir e tentar voltar a dormir, o que não aconteceria, e então o resto de seu dia seria horrível pois terá perdido 8 horas de sono e a lembrança de seu pai ainda estaria presa em sua mente.

Não era estúpido, sabia que a razão por trás do pesadelo era o inesperado noivado com Josh, as palavras ditas por seu pai não haviam sido boas – eram como uma junção de todas as fases da sua vida em uma, a homofobia e a sensação de que nunca seria bom para ninguém.

Tentou respirar fundo, falhando e falhando e falhando, nada funcionava. Tremendo, se enrolou em sua coberta e decidiu seguir seu impulso, não sabendo se aquilo iria melhorar ou piorar sua noite, apenas tinha que tentar. Andou com cuidado até o quarto de Josh, abrindo a porta apesar do buraco na parede ser grande o suficiente para conseguir entrar pelo mesmo, sua mente não pensando que aquilo provavelmente teria sido mais prático.

“Meu pai apareceu.”, falou simplesmente, sabendo que Josh acordaria apenas com aquilo, tinha o sono leve e de uma forma, estava acostumado a ser acordado por sussurros de Noah quando tinha pesadelos – acontecia no Ensino Médio direto, mais vezes do que conseguia contar. Dito e feito, o loiro abriu um dos olhos, ainda tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

“O que ele disse?”, Josh sentou na cama, sabendo que aquilo significava que Noah teve mais um pesadelo, se conheciam muito bem para entender o que falas fora de contexto significavam. Urrea se aproximou, sentando na cama e encostando suas costas na parede (não a que estava quebrada).

“Era como se ele quisesse me tirar daqui.”, tremia, Josh se virando para o encarar, dedos acariciando sua perna por cima da calça do pijama, não sabendo onde Noah havia jogado a coberta que antes estava ao redor de seus ombros, “Eu não quero ir embora Joshy.”, sussurrou.

Josh deu um pequeno sorriso triste, puxando Noah para deitar ao seu lado, o moreno ainda ficando do lado da parede, como se quisesse ter certeza de que seu pai não iria aparecer ali e o levar embora, para longe de sua única fonte de conforto e felicidade. O loiro ainda acariciava o outro com cuidado, o apertando contra si.

“Volte a dormir, amor, você está bem.”, sussurrou no ouvido do mais novo, puxando sua cintura para ficarem mais próximos, “Ele nunca vai conseguir te tirar de mim.”.

Ambos acreditavam naquelas palavras.

“Boa noite.”, Noah sussurrou por fim, quase caindo no sono completamente, gostando da sensação quente que Josh estava o passando, “Te amo.”.

V

“Acorda, anjo.”,

O grunhido que saiu do corpo de Noah claramente não era humano – era a manifestação de que era cedo demais para fazer qualquer coisa ou sequer existir, o que claramente não queria. Aquele era um ótimo dia para ficar embrulhado nas cobertas sem mover um músculo, havia pegado folga do trabalho, tal como Josh, e só tinha um evento marcado para o dia.

O problema era que o evento era a razão para ter pego folga do trabalho; era seu casamento.

Hoje ele iria se casar com Joshua Beauchamp, o garoto que era seu melhor amigo e seu possível crush desde que entendeu o que sentimentos significavam. Deus, ele estava vivendo um filme, um péssimo filme que provavelmente teria um final devastador onde Noah terminaria acabado.

“Cama. Quente.”, resmungou novamente, Josh continuando a rir baixinho em sua orelha, ainda tentando fazer com que o garoto se levantasse.

“Vai, nós contamos para a gangue que casaríamos amanhã, então esse é o último dia para conseguirmos casarmos sem ter a Sina chorando do seu lado.”, Noah grunhiu alto, se virando para encarar Josh. Só o pensamento de ter seus amigos no casamento o fazia querer vomitar, principalmente quando os conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que iriam chorar, fazer grandes escândalos e ser mais sentimentais do que Urrea conseguia aguentar, “Você realmente quer um churrasco depois aqui em casa? Com direito a Heyoon bêbada falando que esta orgulhosa de ti? Hm, você quer?”.

“Ok, me fez levantar.”, resmungou novamente, virando para tentar sair da cama de Josh, seu corpo quase caindo para dentro das cobertas novamente, “Não podemos nos casar aqui? É confortável e não precisa de roupas chiques.”.

“Se arrume ou vou ligar para Any.”, Josh gritou animado antes de sair pela porta de seu quarto com pequenos pulinhos, parecendo mais uma criança do que um cara que iria se casar naquele mesmo dia.

Aquele pensamento ainda era bastante abstrato na mente de Urrea – estava indo se casar com Josh, tudo parecia um grande sonho. Já perdeu a conta de quantas vezes sonhou em beijar os lábios do mesmo e ter aquilo significando algo, ou ao menos contar para ele que seu coração batia acelerado todas as vezes que suas mãos corriam por suas costas, e agora, estavam indo se casar, no cartório da cidade, de terno e com alianças.

Sua vida parecia encantada.

VI

A cerimônia havia sido igualmente estranha ou mesmo tempo que confortável. Noah havia ficado levemente emocionado com as alianças que Josh havia escolhido – elas eram de ouro e tinham pequenos detalhes cravados em si, o lembrando levemente da pintura que tinha colocado na sala de seu apartamento. Josh, por sua vez, ficou emocionado durante a oficialização do casamento, com direito a uma pequena lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto.

Noah não deixava de sentir como se algo estivesse o incomodando. Não era o casamento em si, mas o que isso poderia significar em termos de sua relação com Josh.

Os dois, após o casamento e o beijo que, apesar de já estar acostumado, fez seu coração perder algumas batidas, foram sentar em uma das lanchonetes ao redor do cartório. Noah não havia deixado de reparar em como Josh ficava bonito em seu terno, e que talvez estivesse adorando aquele falso casamento mais do que deveria.

“Onde devemos ir agora?”, Noah perguntou, terminando de beber seu segundo café no dia, “Ainda temos algumas horas até precisarmos encontrar a gangue e contar a novidade para eles.”.

Josh olhou para a janela da lanchonete, terminando de mastigar seu croissant antes de voltar a falar, apontando para fora do local, “Aquário?”.

Ambos concordaram silenciosamente, terminando de pagar suas contas e deixando suas gravatas e ternos dentro do carro, andaram até o aquário, Josh animado como uma pequena criança toda vez que olhava para um animal diferente enquanto Noah apenas se atentava em ler as informações de cada um antes de ser puxado animadamente para o próximo. 

“Lagostas!”, Josh gritou animado, segurando a mão de Noah para que se aproximasse do vidro para observar os animais, claramente animado demais com a ideia de estar ali, mais do que o de ter se casado naquele mesmo dia (mesmo que falsamente), “Você sabia que elas ficam juntas para sempre?”

“Isso não é verdade.”, uma mulher ao lado deles falou, assustando Josh levemente, que virou seu olhar para os cabelos ruivos vibrantes da mesma, presos em um rabo de cavalo. Leu as palavras que estavam em sua camiseta, percebendo que a mulher trabalhava no local, “Todo mundo acha que é verdade por causa do episódio de Friends, mas não, lagostas não ficam juntas para sempre.”.

“Elas não ficam?”, a voz de Josh saiu quebrada antes de voltar sua voz para Noah, “Eu ia falar que você é a minha lagosta... Você pode ser um polvo!”, a animação voltou à sua voz conforme se virava para falar com a funcionária novamente, “Polvos, eles ficam juntos para sempre?”.

Os olhos azuis vibrantes da mulher correram entre Noah e Josh, parando em suas mãos juntas, “É... mais ou menos?”.

Josh virou com um sorriso enorme na direção de Noah, seus dedos rodeando os de Urrea com carinho conforme se preparava para falar o que ambos já sabiam ser sua próxima fala. Ele era um completo idiota, “Você é meu polvo.”.

Os olhos de Noah reviraram, o mesmo tentando impedir um sorriso de aparecer em seu rosto conforme ouvia a gargalhada de Josh ecoar pelo lugar, não se importando com os olhares estranhos que a funcionária dava para os dois.

“Você vai ter que desculpar o meu marido,” Josh começou a falar para a mulher dos cabelos vermelhos, que tinha um sorriso falso em seu rosto, “ele não é tão romântico.”.

“Me chamar de polvo é a sua ideia de romantismo?”, perguntou, tentando fingir que todos os pelos de seu corpo haviam arrepiado ao ser chamado de ‘marido’. Marido, eles haviam casado, agora ele era marido de Josh Beauchamp.

Josh então entrelaçou seus braços aos de Noah, seu _marido_ , com um grande sorriso no rosto enquanto ignorava o que havia acabado de dizer, “Somos recém casados.”.

VII

“Heyoon vai literalmente te matar se nós não formos.”.

O grunhido que Noah soltou contra o sofá já era quase costumeiro de ser ouvido ecoando pelo apartamento, dado o tanto de vezes que o fazia, o que era interessante e mostrava como estava sempre se irritando com tudo ao seu redor. Josh sorria abertamente, deitando no chão ao seu lado para conseguir ver seu rosto, esticando sua mão para acariciar os fios de seu cabelo que caiam para fora do sofá, crescendo cada vez mais com o tempo.

Faziam 4 meses desde que haviam se casado no cartório da cidade, 4 meses desde que Noah havia começado a marcar ‘casado’ nos formulários ao invés de ‘solteiro’. Não é como se algo realmente tivesse mudado em suas vidas, continuavam extremamente carinhosos um com o outro, talvez os selinhos haviam aumentado um pouco mais, principalmente vindos de Josh (não que Urrea estivesse reclamando). Todos os seus amigos continuavam acreditando que estavam realmente casados, e ambos estavam muito cansados de negar então apenas deixaram os outros acreditando. Uma das coisas que havia mudado, de uma forma boa, é que Noah agora se sentia mais confortável para dormir na cama de Josh, e aquilo o fazia bem.

O problema é que Noah ainda não tinha encontrado a coragem para contar para Josh como realmente se sentia. E se estragasse tudo? E se Josh apenas não sentisse o mesmo e pedisse o divórcio e simplesmente parasse de falar com ele? Não queria estragar o que já tinham, a amizade bonita e o casamento, mesmo que fosse falso.

Então ele apenas não falava nada.

“Eu não quero.”, resmungou novamente, olhando para os olhos brilhantes de Josh como se aquilo fosse o suficiente para o fazer desistir da ideia de ir encontrar seus amigos no bar. Estava cansado demais para sair, e Sina quando ficava bêbada tendia a fazer perguntas desconfortáveis, o que realmente não estava interessado a passar por hoje, “Quase não ficamos em casa ultimamente.”.

“Vida de adultos, meu amor.”, Josh sorriu, continuando a acariciar o rosto de Noah com cuidado. O moreno não respondeu, ainda não confortável ou com vontade o suficiente para sair de seu sofá e ir para um bar sujo encontrar com as garotas. Beauchamp sentou ao seu lado, o puxando para cair do sofá em cima de suas pernas, “Vamos, garotinho.”.

“Idiota.”, Noah prolongou a última vogal, odiando ter que se movimentar.

Chegando no bar, Noah teve completa certeza de que havia tomado uma péssima decisão ao sair do conforto de sua casa. O Eden’s Apple estava lotado por adultos suados e adolescentes cheirando a álcool, e demorou até que ambos encontrassem suas amigas sentadas no balcão, todas com um copo de bebida em suas mãos e grandes sorrisos, obviamente já alcoolizadas.

“O casal decidiu aparecer!”, Sina gritou animada, balançando o copo em sua mão que já estava quase no fim, dando um meio abraço em ambos antes de voltar ao seu banco, definitivamente bêbada demais antes do horário certo para estar daquela maneira (se é que existisse um horário certo para aquilo), “Pensei que iam nos esquecer novamente como fizeram no dia do casamento.”.

“Você realmente nunca vai esquecer disso, não é mesmo?”, Josh suspirou, sentando em um dos bancos ao lado de Sina, dois de seus dedos ainda entrelaçados aos de Noah, que não conseguiria parecer menos interessado naquilo tudo se tentasse.

“Vocês casaram e depois só mandaram uma foto dos anéis, sem contar que não foram nos encontrar depois! Completamente errado...”, balançou a cabeça, chateada, sendo consolada falsamente por Heyoon, que tinha seus lábios ocupados pelo canudinho e aparentemente não queria compartilhar seus pensamentos sobre o assunto, como normalmente fazia, “Nunca vou superar mesmo! Eu deveria ter sido a madrinha... ou a daminha de honra...”.

Noah se desligou da conversa como sempre fazia, não é como se não gostasse de passar tempo com suas amigas, apenas não gostava de bares ou tinha vontade de ficar tendo pequenas conversas sobre assuntos que não o interessavam tanto. Sem contar que estava cansado demais para pensar em algo que poderia interessar Sina, Heyoon e Any, apesar de estarem tão bêbadas que tudo poderia ser legal para elas no momento.

Encarou a bebida em sua mão, se preparando para pedir mais uma assim que percebeu que havia terminado de beber, mas no momento que seus olhos encontraram os do bartender decidiu que talvez havia sido uma péssima escolha. Já o conhecia de muitos meses atrás, quando ainda estava solteiro e vinha para o lugar e flertava com algumas pessoas apesar de nunca dar em nada, e o bartender do qual nome não se lembrava era um deles.

Conversa vai, conversa vem, tudo o que Noah sabia era que havia conseguido o número do bartender antes do mesmo ir fazer seu trabalho atendendo outras pessoas. Colocou o pequeno papel no bolso de sua jaqueta, se virando apenas para encontrar os olhos de Josh quase perfurando por sua pele, o azul ficando quase que escuro.

“O quê?”, perguntou genuinamente, não entendendo o porquê daquele olhar de raiva em sua direção, Josh não o respondendo como se aquilo fosse óbvio, “O que aconteceu?”.

Josh não disse nada, se virando completamente para responder alguma pergunta que Sina havia feito, obviamente ainda bravo com qualquer que tenha sido a ação de Noah. Pelos próximos minutos, o loiro o ignorou por inteiro, quase como se não estivesse ali ao seu lado, e todas as meninas pareciam estar cientes do porquê de estar fazendo aquilo.

“Josh... o que foi?”, Noah perguntou, se sentindo mal apesar de ainda não entender o que havia feito para ter aquela reação. O loiro virou seu rosto levemente para o encarar, os olhos ainda encarando.

“Sério, Noah?”, respondeu novamente como se fosse óbvio, claramente ainda irritado com Urrea, “Você flertou com o bartender, pegou o número dele.”.

“E? Eu poderia usar alguma transa sem significado, faz um tempo, preciso aliviar um pouco da tensão.”.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, exceto Any, que havia engasgado em sua bebida logo que Noah terminou a frase.

Os olhos estavam todos focados nos dois, principalmente em Josh, quase como se estivessem esperando por alguma reação exagerada vinda do mesmo, que apenas continuou encarando Noah, seus dedos apertando o tecido do banco em que estava sentado. Urrea não entendia o porquê daquelas reações, sim, não era comum dele sair com caras assim, mas não significava que precisavam agir daquela maneira.

“Você ‘tá falando sério?”, perguntou lentamente, suas unhas raspando no tecido do banco, Noah tentando entender porquê sequer Josh estava tendo aquela reação. Urrea balançou sua cabeça lentamente, ainda perdido, “Estamos casados.”.

“Nosso casamento não é real, não significa nada.”, Noah respondeu confuso, se arrumando no banco enquanto tentava não reparar em como todo mundo ali parecia prender a respiração junto com Josh, “Casamos pelo convênio, não é como se estivéssemos namorando ou apaixonados.”.

Em um só pulo, Josh estava em pé, suas pernas tremendo levemente enquanto passava seus dedos ferozmente por seus fios loiros platinados, olhos focados em Noah como se suas palavras tivessem sido absurdas, dando um sorriso obviamente falso em sua direção.

“Não, claro... Claro que não significa nada para você. Você deveria definitivamente transar com aquele cara”, falou rápido assim que percebeu o silêncio desconfortável que havia ficado entre os dois, continuando a passar as mãos freneticamente por seu cabelo enquanto dava pequenos passos para trás, o sorriso psicótico e falso em seu rosto assustando Noah, “Eu esqueci, eu tenho que resolver umas coisas com o Lamar, eu vejo vocês depois.”.

Antes que Noah conseguisse sequer assimilar o que havia acontecido, Josh havia sumido na multidão.

VIII

Talvez Noah fosse um completo idiota.

Josh não havia ido para casa na noite passada, apenas mandou uma mensagem para Noah avisando que iria dormir no apartamento de Lamar sem nem ao menos responder as diversas mensagens que tinha mandado após os acontecimentos do bar. Aparentemente, o casamento não era falso para Beauchamp, apesar da causa disso tudo ter sido inicialmente o de usar o convênio dele.

Ele realmente era um idiota. O problema é que seu cérebro havia bloqueado qualquer ideia romântica entre ele e Josh após perceber que nada nunca iria acontecer, pelo menos não da maneira que queria. Mas agora Heyoon estava o dizendo que Josh acreditava que o casamento era real, e pior, que eles eram um casal muito antes do pedido, mais especificamente, desde a última tentativa falha que Noah teve de namorar alguém.

“Por quê ninguém me contou?”, gritou, passando os dedos pelo rosto como se aquilo fosse o suficiente para ignorar o fato de que havia sido um completo idiota.

“Acho que ninguém seria burro o suficiente para não perceber que estava namorando.”, Heyoon deu de ombros, claramente achando o comportamento de Noah quase que inacreditável, “Do jeito que ele havia me contado, era bem óbvio.”.

Foi então que ele lembrou.

_“Eu não gosto daquele cara.”, Josh havia dito no momento que entrara no apartamento, encontrando Noah jogado completamente no chão da sala ao lado do sofá desarrumado, como acontecia sempre. Beauchamp havia encontrado o último ex-namorado de Urrea no corredor antes de entrar dentro de casa, e a raiva já havia adentrado seu corpo._

_“Sem problemas, já acabei com ele.”, deu de ombros, ainda deitado no chão, sem saber o que fazer. Suspirou mais uma vez, batendo sua cabeça contra o carpete algumas vezes, “Inferno.”._

_“Eu não gosto de nenhum dos caras que você namora.”._

_A expressão de Josh era quase de culpa assim que terminou de falar, terminando de colocar seus pertences no balcão que dividia a sala da cozinha, suas mãos tremendo levemente pelo frio e talvez por uma outra razão._

_“É porque todos são idiotas.”, Noah suspirou, se virando para encarar o teto, nem ao menos tentando levantar do chão, “Eu deveria desistir de tentar namorar, não tenho energia para isso.”._

_Josh mordeu o próprio lábio, debatendo se deveria dizer algo afinal, “E sobre nós?”._

_“Eu sempre tenho energia para você.”, Noah respondeu de forma normal, quase como se sua resposta estivesse pronta antes mesmo da pergunta, “É o porquê de eu não ter energia para namorar outras pessoas.”._

_“Eu também.”, respondeu feliz, decidindo se deitar ao lado de Noah no chão, seus olhos brilhando e o sorriso em seu rosto maior do que nunca, “Então vai ser só eu e você a partir de agora?”_

_Noah concordou com um sorriso, seus dedos se entrelaçando aos gélidos de Josh, “Soa bem.”._

Pensando bem sobre o que aconteceu alguns meses, Josh poderia estar falando que eles deveriam namorar um ao outro.

Estava tão acostumado a tentar excluir qualquer assunto que poderia o dar esperança de algo acontecer entre os dois, mas pensando em suas conversas e em suas ações, em como agiam perto um do outro e principalmente, em como os selinhos e o casamento simplesmente pareciam normais entre eles.

Ele realmente era um cego idiota por não ter percebido que aquele casamento era real, não é mesmo?

IX

“Você realmente vai colocar picles na comida?”.

Aquelas haviam sido as primeiras palavras que Noah dirigiu para Josh desde que o mesmo havia chegado em casa, e talvez não fossem das melhores considerando o estado desconfortável em que se encontravam. Ele apenas realmente odiava picles em todos os alimentos, e Beauchamp sabia disso muito bem, o que era, provavelmente, a razão de estar o fazendo.

Josh não respondeu, continuando a cortar os picles como se aquilo fosse uma ameaça forte o suficiente para fazer Noah voltar no tempo e nunca ter pego o número do bartender a qual nome ainda não conseguia se lembrar muito bem, o que não importava, pois o foco agora era seu marido e possível namorado.

Em que status de relacionamento estranho eles estavam?

“Eu não transei com aquele cara.”, Noah falou simplesmente, esperando que aquilo fosse fazer Josh dizer alguma coisa ou apenas dar um olhar em sua direção, o que funcionou. O loiro colocou a faca na pia, sentando de frente a Urrea na mesa, passando as mãos por seu cabelo, pouco se importando se estavam sujas.

Ainda estava usando a aliança, Noah reparou.

“Eu achei que estávamos na mesma página, mas aparentemente precisávamos ter deixado tudo claro antes.”, suspirou, balançando suas mãos pela mesa, finalmente conseguindo olhar Noah nos olhos, “Eu queria casar com você e eu sei que você precisa do convênio, mas iremos precisar de um divórcio se você for transar com outras pessoas. É sua escolha.”.

“Não vamos nos divorciar.”, aquilo era óbvio para Noah.

Josh respirou fundo, brincando com o anel em seu dedo, “Você disse que o casamento não significava nada para você, mas significa para mim, ele é real... eu pensei que era real.”, gaguejou, seu coração quase saindo pela boca enquanto falava, não diferente de Noah, “Real como casamento, casados, parceiros de uma vida inteira. Juntos para sempre. Eu te amo, você me ama, pelo menos foi o que eu pensei.”.

“Quando isso aconteceu?”.

“Nós estamos juntos faz meses, Noah.”, suspirou novamente, seu coração apertado, “Pensei que tivéssemos tido a conversa depois de você dispensar aquele último cara.”.

Nada daquilo conseguia entrar na cabeça de Noah, era simplesmente muita coisa. Ele era um idiota por não ter percebido que aquilo não era um relacionamento falso, no final.

“Mas nós não fazemos... coisas.”, a voz de Noah quebrou, incerto do que falar.

“Sexo?”, Josh fez uma pequena careta enquanto falava, “Eu sabia que você não se importava muito com essas coisas, que não era sua preferência em relacionamentos. Sim, eu iria preferir se tivessem mais beijos, mas eu pensei que se você quisesse isso teríamos conversado e você não parecia interessado...”, respirou fundo, como se um pensamento tivesse acabado de o bater, “E você não está interessado em mim.”.

Assim que Josh se levantou da cadeira, Noah fez o mesmo, agarrando seu pulso com leveza e mesmo assim o impedindo de sair andando para fora da cozinha.

“Eu estou.”, sussurrou quebrado.

“Você nem ao menos percebeu.”, Josh respondeu, o tom de sua voz fazendo Noah querer apagar sua própria existência.

“Eu estou apaixonado por ti por um tempo vergonhoso.”, disse rápido, com medo de que Josh iria embora a qualquer momento, “Tanto tempo que eu nunca pensei que você iria corresponder os sentimentos, então eu me treinei para ignorar qualquer dica de que você iria querer mais apenas para não aumentar minhas esperanças e ter meu coração quebrado.”.

Josh sorriu irônico assim que Noah terminou de falar, “Quanto tempo?”.

“Você é péssimo, eu te odeio.”, falou, como se não tivesse acabado de contar sobre seu amor intenso por ele que dura desde o começo dos tempos, aparentemente, “Não sei como consigo te amar, você é horrível.”.

“Bem, você casou comigo.”, deu de ombros.

Noah selou seus lábios em um beijo. Não era diferente dos outros que haviam compartilhado durante o longo tempo que se conheciam, mas dessa vez, Urrea percebeu que significava o que ele tanto desejou significar.

“Eu só não sei como você não percebeu.”, Josh sussurrou com um sorriso assim que se separaram, seus dedos correndo para os fios longos de Urrea, “Todo mundo já sabia antes de você. Sua mãe nos manda presentes de casal, meu pai te chama de genro. A gente se casou!”.

Noah suspirou rindo, percebendo o quão cego havia realmente sido, “Eu sou um pouco lerdo, aparentemente.”.

“Sim, você é!”

Juntaram seus lábios novamente, e a vida nunca pareceu tão certa. 


End file.
